


Easy Promise to Keep

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Richard and a swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic because I wanted to create something for one of my favourite guitarists, Richard Kruspe’s, birthday. Both Rammstein and Richard himself have been a constant source of strength and inspiration for me since I became a fan of man and band a year and a half ago - I genuinely hope that they will continue to do so in the future. I owe them so much already and I know I can never repay them nor fully express how much Rammstein (and Richard) mean to me. As such, I’m hoping that Richard’s having a really lovely birthday with his loved ones. *sends special hugs and squishes to the birthday boy* Much love and respect, Richard.

The sun was beating down upon the surface of the swimming pool, sending shimmering sparkles of refracted light high up into the air. Richard swam through the water slowly; he squinted a little beneath the constantly shifting glare of the light upon the pool’s surface and the beginnings of a headache had long since started to tug at the backs of his eyes. He knew that he should be taking painkillers for it before it became worse, but the water was too cool against the heat of the day to leave the pool for the time being.

Paul had already reached the deep end of the pool before him, hands clinging to the pool’s tiled edge as he rested for a while. It took a few lazy moments for Richard to reach the other man; he was in no hurry to reach the far end, too glad for the fact that they had the pool to themselves for a while. Most people had left the hotel for the afternoon or were shored up in a mid-afternoon siesta in their rooms. Paul and Richard had chosen to descend upon the pool whilst it had still been relatively quiet, with only a few people still cutting through the water and had remained there when all else had gone. 

Richard stopped when he reached Paul’s side, hands gripped the tiled edge as he rested beside the other man; Paul smiled at him, eyes a little reddened from the chlorine that hung thickly in the air above the water. Richard knew that it would take a while to get the taint of it from their skin, yet he knew that even that was preferable than getting sand in awkward places if they’d chosen to visit the beach for the afternoon instead. 

He rested his chin against his forearm that now was hooked upon the edge of the pool, gaze roving across the empty ranks of sun-loungers. He wondered if it would be worth resting on one of them later, yet knew that he’d prefer to return to their hotel room, where at least it would be fanned by the air conditioning. He closed his eyes and felt the first brush of Paul’s lips against his shoulder, kiss a little awkward because of the angle of their two bodies meeting in the water; Richard could feel the ripples and wavelets where Paul had upset the water with his movements. 

“Ready to go inside?” Paul asked, voice seeming too loud for the otherwise silent pool area, even though he’d spoken but quietly. 

“Not just yet,” Richard replied, suddenly feeling far too lazy to haul himself from the pool just yet.

Paul seemed to guess at his laziness, for he chuckled, breath huffing against Richard’s shoulder in small, warm bursts of air. Richard shifted slightly and made waves of his own which lapped against Paul’s chest where the other man rested so close to him. Paul’s eyes held that cheeky inquisitiveness that Richard had long grown accustomed to in the other man, dark hair turned darker still with the water and plastered flat against his head in messy, straggling strands. Richard noted the first blush of sunburn arching across the other man’s nose, and somehow, it made Paul look younger than his years, reminiscent of the youngster he’d once been, running through the streets of Berlin with childhood friends.

Richard smiled at that; even though he hadn’t known Paul at that time, he could easily imagine the scene, of how cute Paul must have been whilst still a young boy. Of course, he’d seen photographs of Paul as a youngster, but no matter how many pictures he saw, they could not prepare him for missing out on actually knowing him, seeing him, playing with him at the time. He wondered then if things would have turned out differently if they’d known each other as boys, whether their friendship would have remained just that - friendship - without ever moving into the territories of love and sharing a bed. He wondered if things would have turned out any differently for himself, and somehow, he doubted that it would have done. 

“What are you thinking about?” Paul asked, as he rested his chin easily on Richard’s elbow. 

His gaze spanned the empty pool about them before darting back to pin Richard with a curious glare when the other man didn’t immediately answer. Richard didn’t know how to, not at first, memories of an unshared past filtering away to reveal their very real present.

“You,” Richard admitted, finally, with a sudden, slight smile. 

“It didn’t look as though you were having very good thoughts, Reesh,” Paul remarked, with an amused snort that didn’t sound offended to Richard’s ears.

“I was just wishing that I’d known you when we were children,” Richard said. “I don’t know why, not really.” 

No amount of sunburn could truly explain away that sense of nostalgia that Richard was feeling and then his remembered what day it actually was - it was his birthday. He wondered if the marking of another year on his personal calendar had made him melancholy, reminiscent of things that had gone before and could never be. 

“Maybe it’s the curse of getting older, Reesh,” Paul said, not unkindly. “In a way, I’m glad we met when we did. We met when we should have done and not a moment before.” 

“You sound more nostalgic and melancholy than I feel,” Richard said, with a laugh as he flicked a palmful of water against Paul’s chest.

Paul laughed then, that soft amused chuckle that always seemed to reach further down into Richard’s body than it should have done, as though that one laugh was a touchable thing, a living thing. On impulse, he leant in and pressed a kiss against Paul’s surprised mouth, continued kissing for the few seconds it took for Paul’s brain to catch up and for the other man to finally respond. Richard lost himself to the feel of the other man’s mouth against his, the way that Paul shifted closer to him, one hand resting against his shoulder for extra purchase. Even so, the kiss was awkward, hampered by the water that threatened to pull them apart every time that they inadvertently shifted. While it was imperfect, Richard thought it the best kiss he’d had in a while, made all the better by the smile that he received from Paul when it ended, that smile that was more in Paul’s eyes than on his mouth. Richard pressed one more kiss against the other man’s lips before he nodded towards the hotel. 

“Let’s go inside where it’s cooler,” he said, with a smile. 

Paul merely raised his eyebrows at Richard, lips curled into a disbelieving close-lipped grin. Richard had to laugh at that and nudged the other man with his shoulder.

“Let's just go inside,” he amended. 

Paul nodded, as though that epithet pleased him more. Richard was the first to hoist himself from the pool, water dripping from every inch of him against the tiles beneath his feet. The heat of the day hit him in an unbearable wash that made him feel a little weak for a moment; he was soon distracted from his own discomfort by the brush of Paul’s shoulder and arm against him as the other man hoisted himself out of the pool beside him. 

Paul frowned slightly, obviously feeling the effects of the day's temperatures the same way that Richard was, and Richard ltook pity on him. He ed the way inside, where at least the hotel’s interior was considerably cooler than the pool area. They made their way to the lifts, waiting until an empty cab arrived before they stepped inside. Richard watched as the doors swished closed, saw their images reflected back to them in the metallic surface of the doors. Paul was staring at him, an intense look upon the other man’s face, yet it looked as though Paul was waiting for Richard to make the first move. Richard smiled a little to himself and toyed with the idea of pretending not to notice, yet he had to admit that the intensity with which Paul was staring at him was a little arousing. 

He turned slightly, and smiled, before he allowed Paul to crowd him against the far corner, hands resting lightly against the other man’s butt. Paul’s mouth was a soft line against his own, kisses exchanged amid nonsensical murmurs that could have meant anything at all. The doors seemed to swish open all too soon and the two men spilled out into the hush of the corridor, feet hitting the carpet in muted thumps as they made their way down its dimly lit length. Even though the day was still partway through mid-afternoon, it seemed much later, every room quiet and the walls seeming to be shadowed and swathed in night time silence. The entire corridor smelled strongly of linen and that odd stench of vacuuming that always seemed to pervade hotels; Richard did not like the smell despite the fact that Paul often said that he didn’t seem to mind it. 

They reached Paul’s room, first and tumbled inside, Richard's hands firmly trapped against Paul’s hips as Paul swung the door awkwardly closed behind them. The room was much cooler even than outside in the corridor, and the air conditioning, coupled with the fan that blew a constant stream of air against their mostly naked bodies, kept them cool, yet neither man noticed it, too invested in each other to do so. 

Paul pushed Richard towards the bed, hands strong and forceful against the other man’s shoulders. Richard moved willingly until the bed toppled him onto its springy embrace. Paul climbed onto the bed a little more slowly, mouth soon descending upon Richard’s abdomen to kiss his way up the other man’s body. Richard’s breathing was a little ragged by the time that Paul’s mouth attached itself to his own, chest rising and falling unevenly as the beginnings of an erection pushed against the front of his swimming trunks. Paul moved and Richard could feel the evidence of Paul’s own arousal pressing in a hard line against his own. 

Richard pushed his hands down the back of Paul’s swimming trunks, rubbing at Paul’s ass gently as the other man leant away, hips moving in time with Richard’s hands as he rubbed himself against Richard’s erection. Richard felt arousal rush through him and he arched up into Paul’s touch, a strangled moan leaking past parted lips as he did so. Paul took that as the cue it was and tumbled from the bed, to find the lube stashed in the bag in the wardrobe. He returned just as Richard struggled out of his swimming trunks, plopping them carelessly on the floor beside the bed. Paul crawled up between the other man’s spread legs, eyes raking over the expanse of Richard’s newly exposed body; as always, he liked what he saw. 

Richard’s eyes closed at the first sweep of Paul’s slick fingers against him and he arched up when first he felt the other man ease inside him; a slight discomfited noise broke past his lips before it settled into a more pleasured moan when Paul began to work him open. Paul watched him, eyes checking Richard’s face periodically until he was certain that Richard was prepared enough before he slicked up his own cock eagerly. Richard had pulled his legs up by the time that Paul had finished and Paul guided himself inside the other man, bodies soon moving in time, Richard’s hands a constant weight against the other man’s ass, pushing him in deeper when Paul did not thrust hard enough.

Richard arched up into the feel of Paul’s body, hips moving in time, moans breaking and swapped between them until Richard was crying out, as he came. Paul soon followed him over the edge, cries of his own muffled in the juncture between Richard’s neck and shoulder, breaths gasped and heated against the other man’s skin. He rode out his climax until he was spent, before he eased away, hot and sticky, sweat fanned by the movement of the nearby fan. 

“Happy birthday, Reesh,” Paul murmured, as he pressed a row of chuffing kisses against Richard’s shoulder. 

“Say that again when you‘ve fucked me a few more times,” Richard murmured back with a grin. 

Paul merely returned the smile; he knew that that would be an easy promise to keep.


End file.
